


Christmas on the Farm

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Quarantine, otomehavenwinterholidayevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Christmas is a little different this year with nobody allowed to visit, but Castiel, Lynn, and Lysander are all each other really needs.
Relationships: Candy/Castiel/Lysander (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	Christmas on the Farm

On the farm, Christmas begins much like any other day for Lysander. The needs of the animals don’t stop for the festivities so he sets about milking the cows and feeding the animals first thing Christmas morning. The air is cold and icy and the mist of his breath follows him like a shadow but none of it really bothers him today. He has plenty to look forward to; food, presents, and the best company he could ask for, so even the dirtiest tasks become that bit easier to bear.

His last task is to collect the eggs, which he gathers in a wicker basket and returns to the kitchen, where he finds Castiel and Lynn already awake and preparing breakfast and getting a head start on Christmas dinner.

Lynn takes the basket from his hands and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

She returns to the stovetop and keeps an eye on the cooking sausages while cracking some eggs into a pan.

Lysander takes a seat at the kitchen table where Castiel is prepping vegetables for Christmas dinner. They won’t eat for hours, but they’re peeled and chopped and placed in water until they’re ready to go. Lysander doesn’t touch the veg. Despite having washed his hands he doesn’t want to handle food after mucking out the barn, not until he’s showered. This year has made everyone particularly germ-conscious.

Soon enough Lynn is finished making breakfast and Castiel clears away the prepped vegetables and they sit down to eat. Castiel tucks in and mumbles thank-yous through his chewing. Lynn rolls her eyes at that but her smile gives away that she doesn’t really mind.

Scrambled egg, sausage, rashers, tomatoes, and toast. It’s a hearty breakfast, but Christmas warrants it. Farm tasks are hunger making work, so despite the size of the meal, Lysander finishes it quickly.

With breakfast done and the washing loaded into the dishwasher, Lysander ventures upstairs to finally get a shower and rinse away the morning’s work. He makes it a quick one and only towel dries his hair before changing into his festive finery; a cashmere jumper in a seasonal shade of red.

Lysander heads downstairs and finds Castiel and Lynn waiting at the sitting-room door.

“C’mon, I can’t wait any longer for presents,” Castiel says, opening the door as soon as Lysander reaches the bottom step.

The three of them sit cross-legged around the Christmas tree and Castiel begins passing out his gifts. Firstly, he hands Lysander and Lynn an identically wrapped box each.

“Go on, open them.”

Lysander and Lynn rip open their presents to find a silk scarf in either box. They’re similar in design but Lysander’s is green and Lynn’s is blue. The silk is soft and delicate. They’re luxuries that must’ve cost a fortune.

“Wow Cas, this is incredible,” Lynn begins, throwing her arms around him, “I didn’t get you anything nearly this nice.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

The gift-giving continues and Lysander hands Castiel a small box wrapped in penguin patterned wrapping paper. Castiel opens it quickly and inside there’s a specialised puncher for guitar pics.

“It pales in comparison to what you got me, but I hope you like it,” Lysander says.

Castiel shakes his head and then smiles at Lysander. “Don’t start. I love it, like really love it. It’s thoughtful as hell and I’ll never use a pic that wasn’t made with it again.”

The gifts keep on coming. A woody cologne for Castiel, new earrings for Lynn, new slippers for all of them, and too much more to even count. Sometime later the floor is littered with balled up wrapping paper and there are no presents left under the tree.

As if on cue, Lysander’s phone rings with a video call from Leigh. Leigh, Rosalya, and Thia were supposed to spend Christmas on the farm this year, but travel restrictions nixed that idea.

Leigh and Rosa come on screen, sharing Christmas well wishes and catching up, but Thia quickly dominates the conversation, showing off what Santa brought her and demonstrating her toys and naming all her new dolls and teddys.

“It looks like Santa Clause was very good to you this year,” Lysander says, admiring the Legos she shows to the screen.

“That’s because I was a very good girl this year,” she replies proudly.

“But of course.”

The day continues with calls and texts from family and friends. Castiel’s parents are home for Christmas for a change. With flights and travel stalled around the world, they’re spending their first Christmas at home in near a decade. Lynn’s parents are at home too, but the day is set to be lively despite restrictions as Agatha has rearranged her plans and is set to spend the holidays with them.

After tidying away the presents and catching up with loved ones, it’s all hands on deck in the kitchen. Having moved away from home young Lysander is a fairly good cook, as is Lynn. Castiel is more of a microwave dinner or takeout man, but there’s not much of the latter near the farm so he’s upped his skills since going country.

It’s turkey and ham for the main with plenty of sides. The ham is cooked in cider and Castiel claims the remainder of the can for himself. The roast potatoes are cooked in goose fat, the mash is prepared with plenty of butter, and no thought is given to the calorie count.

Growing up means setting your own traditions so Brussel sprouts are off the menu. But there is plenty of veg to be had with roast carrots and parsnips on the side of every dish.

During dinner they pull Christmas crackers and put on the paper crowns they find inside and tell each other the cheesy jokes that fall onto the table.

Lynn unfolds the piece of paper, rolling her eyes as she reads, but still, she pulls the joke close to her chest so nobody can peek. “What does a snowman wear on his head?”

“I don’t know,” Lysander says.

Castiel smiles, playing along, “You’ll have to tell us.”

“Ice caps.”

A shared groan goes around the table, but there’s the silent acknowledgement that they’ve heard worse.

For dessert there’s a good selection to choose from; profiteroles, cheesecake, and pavlova. Unwilling to sacrifice their family’s traditional Christmas dessert, they each relented and made them all. They take a little of each and the gluttonous combination of the three tastes better than any one of them could’ve tasted alone.

Once they’ve had their fill they reluctantly get up and begin the task of clearing up. Christmas dinner is far too involved a process to hand wash the dishes so the dishwasher is put into overdrive and they sweep away broken halves of Christmas crackers which always seem to get everywhere. It takes a while, as everyone is feeling a little sluggish after such a heavy meal.

The only cure for it is to walk it off. It’s about time for Lysander to do another pass around the farm, checking in on the animals and to replenish feed and water as necessary, so they all go lest they fall into a food coma.

It’s still bitter cold so they walk in step together, huddling close for warmth. Lynn is at the centre of the trio and links her arms with Cas and Lys at either side.

As they walk, they talk of Christmases long since passed and the moments that made them special, the thoughtful gifts; the family traditions, the stories they still carry with them and treasure. They laugh enough to make their ribs ache and as they stop to catch their breath again it begins to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This story features a lot of my own family traditions such as a fry for breakfast (though unlike these guys, we do presents first.) 
> 
> Eating both turkey and ham for the main which is what's typical where I live.


End file.
